Teach These Broken Wings To Fly
by iwantcuddles
Summary: With Heaven in chaos, the angel's (who are all under Raphael's lead) decide to steal Castiel's Grace and throw him from Heaven as he does not agree with Raphael's ruling. On Earth, Gabriel takes him to Sam and Dean. Castiel must deal with being a human, and Dean and Sam must help with the bumps in the road, the biggest bump being Castiel's sudden depression and anorexia.


Castiel's POV)

He stared at his hands in horror. It wasn't the red-brown dirt on them, nor the bitten fingernails that startled and terrified him. It was the lines on his palms. Age lines. What every normal person has. But he is not a normal person. He is not even a person. He is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. _**Was**__._ The thought flitted through his mind before he could stop it. He _was_ an angel of the lord. Now he was a human. His Grace had been _taken_ from him. _Stolen_ by the other angels.

With God gone from Heaven, they had gone rampant under Raphael's rule. Knowing Castiel denied Raphael's right to rule Heaven -_**he had none really**__- _they had decided to steal his Grace and make him mortal. He was betrayed by his brothers. He shook, pain rushing unbidden through his body. Bruises had already formed where he had fallen. _Fallen._ He had fallen from Heaven. The thought seemed to make him burn with shame. His head hung in despair. To be made mortal... It was humiliating. To make matters worse, he was stranded naked in the desert, in the middle of the night. he had no way to call for help, if he should decide he even wanted to. At the moment, he was more concerned with all of the unfamiliar emotions rushing through his body.

Not all of the emotions were unfamiliar, however. Though angels were meant to be unfeeling, devoted creatures, their only emotion their love for god, Castiel had always been... Different. he had had opions about things. Knowing it was strange, he had kept them to himself, only sharing them with his brother Gabriel when they were far from the prying ears of the other angels. But Gabriel was long missing, and he, Castiel, was human. Was mortal.

His body slumped back down to lay on the gritty sand-and-dirt of the desert ground. He had no energy to do anything but let out a small whimper at the pain the bruising on his ribs caused. Blackness overtook his vision and he passed out. Stars twinkled over head, and he slept on, not knowing that his runaway brother Gabriel was watching from far away.

(Gabriel's POV)

He snorted as he landed beside Castiel. "Tch tch tch, Cas, you've gotten in to some trouble here, haven't you?" he muttered as he knelt next to his brother, avoiding Cas' newly visible wings. They tan-and-brown flight feathers curled inward protectively around him. Even in his sleep, Castiel could sense Gabriel's presence and was prepared to protect himself.

Gabriel brushed his hand lightly over his mop of brown hair, whistling through his teeth at the bruises dotting Cas' body. "Nice job bro" he said to the unconcious form. Grabbing him by his sides, where there were the least injuries, he lifted him over his shoulder with a grunt. "Dang Cassie, going mortal sure makes you put on a lot of weight" he said, shifting him on his shoulder as he prepared for flight.

His own white-and-gray, invisible to humans, wings stretched out behind him, fluttering lightly, then with one giant flap pushing him off fromt he ground. He called his destination to mid, then used the magic of his Grace to make his wings take him there faster. As he rushed to get his little brtother to a place where he would be taken care of, the stars twinkled on.

The desert was left empty after a flash of light, no signs that the angels had ever been there except for a few scuffs in the dirt and a small piece of sapphire, barely the size of a pea. It was the only tear that Cas had cried in that desert, and as soon as it fell from his face it froze into a sapphire, a strange side effect of being an angel-turned-mortal. All angels' tears turned into diamonds except the fallen. The fallen cried obsidian.


End file.
